disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Silver's Pirates
The Pirate Crew are John Silver's pirate henchmen in Treasure Planet. Pirates Mr. Snuff= Snuff is a fat, beige, alien who resembles a slug, but with the exception of his strange tentacles (which serve as two pairs of arms and are also found in the form of 2 rows on his back) and his trunk-like snouts, both of which emit strong flatulent noises as his form of communication. Doppler is able to understand and communicate with him, having taken two years of "Flatula" (a language class that involves making flatulent noises, hence the name) in high school, which he demonstrates when he manages to reason and joke around with Snuff after Jim accidentally steps on part of his tail. He has suction cups for feet, which are hidden underneath his flabby body and tail, and they come in handy sticking to the Legacy's deck in times that the ship lacks gravity. It is unknown whether or not Snuff was part of John Silver's crew or what had happened to him in the film; he is last seen with some of the pirates observing their arrival to Treasure Planet, but as soon as Silver initiated the mutiny, he mysteriously disappeared and was never seen again throughout the rest of the film. He was voiced by Bob Bergen. |-|Onus= Onus is a small slug-resembling alien bearing six eyes and is one of the pirates in John Silver's crew. As such, he serves as the lookout, as he is constantly seen in the crow's nest of the Legacy. He is one of the only few pirates to survive during their mutiny, as he is arrested by Captain Amelia and Dr. Delbert Doppler for his crimes alongside the remaining crew. He was voiced by Corey Burton. |-|Longbourne= Longbourne (a.k.a. Mackriki) is one of the pirates in John Silver's crew. His alien appearance resembles a grey eel, only added with arms, 2 pairs of legs, and his eyes peer from inside his mouth, due to his eye stalks being attached to his tongue. This feature is comically used as an excuse such as when he sticks his tougue out at Arrow when he is scolded for encouraging a brawl between Jim and Scroop. He is one of the first three pirates (the other two being Fayvoon and Hands) to die in the film, when a misfire from Doppler resulted in falling debris, destroying the floorboards and sending the pursuing pirates falling out of the ship's longboat room from a great height to their apparent deaths. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. |-|Grewnge= Grewnge is a large, fat gray reptilian alien with a pair of horns (one of which a gold ring hangs from) and a pair of antennae protruding from his head, and he sprouts a tail that is as thick as his fat legs. As one of the pirates in John Silver's crew, Grewnge seems to be the cannons expert, which is demonstrated when he fires with great accuracy at several incoming astroids during the meteor shower as well as the longboat Jim Hawkins, Captain Amelia and Dr. Delbert Doppler were escaping in during the pirates' siege on the Legacy. He is also provoked easily to any insult regarding his weight, as he rears in to kill Doppler for doing so, but this distraction leads to his arrest alongside the remaining crew. He was voiced by Jack Angel. |-|Turnbuckle= Turnbuckle is one of the pirates in John Silver's crew. He is a gray octopus-resembling alien bearing two long tentacles for each of his arms and legs. He served as the helmsman to Captain Amelia, though he may have maintained his position as such during the mutiny. He is one of the last two pirates (the other being Blinko) to die in the film; during the collapse of Treasure Planet, as he and Blinko struggled to escape with their ill-gotten gains, they were caught in the waterfall of gold coins and fell into the lava-filled crevices to their deaths. He was voiced by Rodger Bumpass. |-|Torrance= Torrance is one of the pirates in John Silver's crew. His alien appearance consists simply of a human torso; constantly perched on top of his head is his comrade Hedley, an alien who resembles a human head with dreadlocks, which are actually his arms and legs; in this position, they look like a normal human being, so it is most likely that the two pirates are brothers. Both Oxy and Moron are one of the only few pirates to survive during their mutiny, as they are arrested by Captain Amelia and Dr. Delbert Doppler for their crimes alongside the remaining crew. He was voiced by Jim Ward. |-|Verne= Verne is an alien pirate in John Silver's crew who seems to be a cross-breed of a purple gecko (having suction cups for hands and feet) and a fish (as evidenced by his merman-resembling tail) with gray horns. He was involved in the raid on the Benbow Inn, being one of the first two pirates (the other being CreX) to storm inside before Silver entered himself. It is unknown what had happened to Verne in the film, as he is not shown again after the siege on the Legacy. His last appearance was when he, Silver, and Fayvoon broke through Amelia's quarterroom; when Silver noticed that Jim, Amelia, and Doppler escaped through a hole in the floor, he quickly grabbed Verne and threw him down the hole to pursue them. However, due to the sparks from damaged circuits and cords in the ship's interior, he was most likely electrocuted by said cords and died as a result. He was voiced by Paul Eiding. |-|Blinko= Blinko is one of the pirates in John Silver's crew. He is a short tan alien bearing one eye and two pairs of legs. He is first seen as a silhouette aiding Silver during the attack on the Benbow Inn. He is one of the last two pirates (the other being Turnbuckle) to die in the film, as they fall victim to Captain Flint's trap, falling into the lava-filled crevices to their deaths while attempting to escape with some of the treasure. He also appeared as a collectible mini-figure in 2002 where his true name was revealed. According to the Disney product his real name was Pigors. He was voiced by Phil Proctor. |-|Hedley= Hedley is the smallest pirate in John Silver's crew, his alien appearance consists simply of a human head with dreadlocks (which are actually his arms and legs), which is why he is constantly perched on top of the head of his comrade Moron (an alien who resembles a human torso; it is most likely that the two pirates are brothers). Both Oxy and Moron are one of the only few pirates to survive during their mutiny, as they are arrested by Captain Amelia and Dr. Delbert Doppler for their crimes and mutiny alongside the remaining crew. He was voiced by John Cygan. |-|Fayvoon= Fayvoon is one of the pirates in John Silver's crew. His alien appearance resembles that of a green dinosaur with the exception of his pick-ax-shaped head and his chameleon-like eyes that protrude from their sockets. He took part in the attack on the Benbow Inn, evidenced by his shadow revealed from the inn's lamps. He is one of the first three pirates (the other two being Longbourne and Hands) to die in the film, when a misfire from Doppler resulted in falling debris, destroying the floorboards, and sending the pursuing pirates falling out of the ship's longboat room from a great height to their apparent deaths. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. |-|Hands= Hands is the largest pirate in John Silver's crew. He is a tan behemoth-like alien with a red-colored face and two pairs of arms with a large hole in each arm as well as a gold wristband on two. Because of his well-developed physique, he serves as the muscle of the gang; from lifting most of the ship's cargo to breaking down the door of the artillery room to gathering the guns for his fellow crew members during the mutiny. He is one of the first three pirates to die in the film (the other two being Fayvoon and Longbourne), when a misfire from Doppler resulted in falling debris, destroying the floorboards and hurling the pursuing pirates out of the ship's longboat room from a great height to their apparent deaths. He was voiced by Mike McShane. |-|Aguanoggin= Aguanoggin (a.k.a. Crex) is an alien pirate in John Silver's crew who seems to be an pink anthropmorphic angler fish with a "T-Rex" complexion. He was involved in the raid on the Benbow Inn, being one of the first two pirates (the other being Verne) to storm inside before Silver entered himself. It is unknown what had happened to Aguanoggin in the film, as his last appearance was at a camp site where he, Silver, and several of the other pirates were sleeping. He was voiced by Patrick Pinney. |-|Mertock= Mertock is one of the alien pirates in John Silver's crew. He seems to be an anthropmorphic manatee with clawed fingers, coiled tentacles that serve as his two legs, and a pudgy horn-like limb that sprouts from his head. He had a part in the raid on the Benbow Inn, (yelling out "Where is it?!" scavenging through drawers containing silverware for the map that Billy Bones tried to hide from the pirates. It is unknown what had happened to Mertock in the film, as he is last seen restraining Amelia when he, Silver, and the other pirates ambushed Jim. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. |-|Bird Brain Mary= As the only female pirate in John Silver's crew, Bird Brain Mary (a.k.a. Krailoni) is an alien who resembles that of a brain and its stem, only added with a pair of arms, which serve as her only means of walking mobility (however, this does not seem to affect her services to Silver, which involve handling guns or knives). Mary also seems to resemble Yzma, a villain from The Emperor's New Groove. She is also one of the only few pirates to survive during their mutiny, as she is arrested by Captain Amelia and Dr. Delbert Doppler for her crimes alongside the remaining crew. She was voiced by Mickie McGowan. Trivia *In Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon a continuity error is made as in the game Turnbuckle is alive and tells Jim "beware" while handing him a piece of dark matter, but in the movie he falls to his death at the planet's exploding core. *Hands is a character in the novel, but in the Disney adaptation his original role is taken by Scroop. *In the novel, almost the entire mutinied crew was formed by former pirates from Flint's crew; in the movie, the only known survivor from Flint's underlings is B.E.N. Category:Pirates Category:Character groups Category:Villains Category:Treasure Planet characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters in video games Category:Reformed characters Category:Silent characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Armies